


I Couldn't Sleep

by DonRicci



Series: DonRicci's Bingo Prompts [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonRicci/pseuds/DonRicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're sick too?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Couldn't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Person & Loved One(s) Sick/Injured Simultaneously square of my Cotton Candy Bingo card. Also for the minor illness square of H/C Bingo. Also I'd like to point out that titles are not my strong suit and you should probably just ignore my titles. This was started recently when I was suffering from this stupid horrible cold, after which I caught another stupid slightly less horrible cold.

It was around two in the morning when Oliver felt the other side of his bed sink down, pulling him out of his sickness-induced haze of sleep. He’d be dead, he noted, if the person coming into his room wanted to kill him. Slow reflexes, he’d have to work on that later, being sick was no excuse.

But, as it turned out, the person coming into his room didn’t want to kill him. A hand reached out for his arm but he caught it. “Thea?”

He was answered by a sniffle and Thea shifting on the bed, kneeling over him. “You’re sick too?”

“Yeah.”

She reached out for the edge of the covers, curling her fingers around them. “I couldn’t sleep.”

He recognized the question for what it was and lifted up the covers in invitation, too tired to find the willpower to turn Thea down. He couldn’t say he wasn’t expecting it when she pressed against him, wrapping her arm around his waist and tucking her head under his chin. When she pressed her forehead to his neck, he could feel that she was burning up.

“You’re running a fever.”

“You think I don’t know that?” She was clearly trying for annoyed, but she just sounded tired.

Oliver’s only response was to loop an arm around her waist and pull her just a bit closer. It had, after all, been over five years since he’d had a cold. He’d forgotten just how unpleasant they really were.

The proximity was comforting, and their bodies fit together in a pleasant way, although Oliver had to angle his head away from Thea’s so he could breathe without getting hair in his mouth

They stayed in bed, sleeping on and off (mostly on) until Raisa came in with breakfast for both of them. She was well aware of their tendency to sleep in the same bed. They’d never been cuddled this close before, Oliver had never held Thea quite this tightly, but she didn’t comment on it.

“Raisa, wait.” Oliver called out. “Do we have anything for colds?”

“Yes. I’ll go get something.” Raisa gave him an understanding smile before leaving the room.

Oliver shook Thea awake gently. “Breakfast, Speedy.”

Thea sat up, looking at Oliver hazily. “What year is it?”

Oliver glanced over at the bedside table and the clock on it. “Eleven in the morning.”

“Oh…” Thea laid back down, burying her face in the pillow before quickly rolling over. “Does your throat hurt as much as mine does? Because mine kind of feels like someone took sandpaper to it.”

“Yeah.” Oliver swallowed against the pain. His head hurt, too, and he couldn’t breathe through his nose.

Just as he and Thea had finally made it over to the couch, Raisa came in with the cold medicine and two cups of tea. She explained the tea would help their throats before leaving them alone.

Breakfast, though more like brunch, was silent and only marginally miserable until Oliver got up and made his way toward his wardrobe.

“Where are you going?” Thea asked, pulling her legs up onto the couch.

“Out.” Oliver answered, squinting at his clothes. Nothing really made sense.

“Oh no you’re not.” Thea answered, setting the rest of her food aside. She wasn’t really hungry anyway.

“I’m not?” Oliver turned around. “Why not?”

“Because if you’re as sick as I am, you’re in no shape to go out. You should really stay here and sleep.” Thea coughed a couple of times and pushed herself up off of the couch. “If you’re not as sick as I am, you should stay here and take care of me.”

Oliver glanced toward the door, and Thea also looked toward it before looking back at him. “Whatever you have to do can wait, Ollie.” She started toward the bathroom. “I’m going to go pee. If you’re gone when I come back, I’m sleeping in your room anyway.”

He wasn’t gone when she got back, he was laying on his back in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Thea crawled into the bed, faceplanting into Oliver’s chest. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

“I’m glad you didn’t go.” She wrapped an arm around him and, in a spur of the moment decision, leaned up to kiss him. It only lasted for a moment, but there was no mistaking the intention, and the intention was not to be platonic.

“Thea, what-“

“Just lay there and enjoy it. I’m probably going to blame that on being sick later. Right now, I’m going back to sleep.” She squirmed around to get comfortable, eventually ending up on her side with her head propped on Oliver’s shoulder, and closed her eyes. “Being sick sucks.”

It clearly signaled the end of the conversation, and Oliver was glad because he was getting tired again himself. He succeeded in stuffing some pillows behind his head and closed his eyes. It couldn’t hurt to indulge in Thea for a while longer. She needed him around anyway… He had to take care of her.


End file.
